Nights love
by Fields of paper
Summary: Kamui blames himself that Subaru is sickly, but all that changes when the twins remark on an epic journey. disclaimer; I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle Or any of CLAMPs work.  if only I did...
1. Amethyst Haze

Sometimes I wish we could just stay like this. Just lay here, untouched by the outside world. For awhile, it was like that. The days just seemed to blur together back then. But... Subaru is always there for me. Even when I wasn't there for him. The love that mother gave to us equally... let Subaru have it. It's supposed to be his. My twin has always been sickly, even from birth. He's always had to struggle. Even though he was always faster than me at developing, he couldn't do certain things. He couldn't play sports, he couldn't breathe well... it's more than likely my fault. I stole something from my other self... when we were in mother's womb. Let Subaru have all the love. Let him have all the graditude. Because I stole it from him.

"Kamui-sama, what are you thinking about?" Subaru asked. My eyes flicked over to him as he laid still. I could feel his breathing. That's good.

"You, of course. You should know that you're the only thing on my mind that matters." I said. Subaru giggled with delight and kissed me on the forehead. I wished he didn't have to suffer. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked, caressing his hair gently. He smiled.

"You don't have to ask me that. You know that I've out grown my illness. You worry too much, Kamui-sama." he said, placing his hand on my cheek. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Sorry... I just don't want to lose you." I said. He sighed and told me not to worry. I've done evry thing for Subaru. I've given up all my opportunities that he couldn't have... and even more. I should be the sickly one. I should be the weaker one. Subaru should be the one to protect. If that was the case, than we could be home right now, and not running from that man. I'll always protect him. He's me... and different kind of me. He's my reflection... except we have slight differences. Like an allteredf mirror. He's the distorted one, and I'm... the healthy one. I shouldn't be. I should be the one suffering. It's my fault that Subaru's sick anyway. Maybe... it's better this way. That way, he won't have to fight, and get weak. I always get hurt when I fight. At least Subaru doesn't have to suffer that.


	2. Emerald Faults

I wonder why Kamui worries so much. Is it my fault? I bet it is. It's always my fault. If I ever get hurt, even just a little, he gets so angry and upset. He acts like its his fault. It gets to the point where he's almost in tears. He's always turned down opportunities for me. For me. That doesn't sound right. It's not sweet, and kind. It's an act of pity. He thinks that if he takes on self loathing, I will get better. I won't. It only makes me hurt more to see him suffer. He thinks that he stole from me, while we were unborn. I don't think he did. I probably gave it to him. I wish he could just live his life. Maybe... if I wasn't born... he would be happy. I told him this once, and he said that it would be impossible to have fun. He said that... I am his... most special person. I'm glad that he thinks that of me... even though I don't deserve it.

I stared at my other half minlessly; the sun was shining through the hazey curtains. I wish I could stay here. But it's morning... and I have to do things.

"Kamui... wake up. It's morning..." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at me.

"Do we have to get up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes... I'm getting up. You should too. C'mon, get up." I said, throwing the covers off me and hopping of the bed.

"Can't we just stay here?" he asked, restraint in his voice. I heard him yawn.

"No. I'm leaving. I have to go to the market." I said, slipping on some suitable day clothing.

"Wait..." he said, grabbing my wrist. I turned to see him pulling me back in the bed with him.

"Just five more minutes?" he asked. I thought for a moment. If I tried to nagociate with him, he would win. I rolled my eyes in a childish manner and laid down next to him. I could feel our noses touching. This was like when we were kids. I feel... happy. I'm home.


	3. Amber thud

Subaru stood up and got some clothing. I watched him as he walked into the bathroom quietly, his bare feet smacking the floor. I heard the shower needles hit the plastic curtains. It was a welcoming sound. I liked it. If I know him well enough, he's going to run a bath for both me and himself. He knows my habits. That's why I love him.

I heard the shower turn off. That was quick. And then… empty pipes… pumping water, maybe? I couldn't tell. I heard a grunt, and muttering followed.

"Dang it, I hate the dang staff, always turning off the hot water while I'm in the shower. Grr!" he heard Subaru spouting. He then appeared in the door way, with a towel wrapped around his thin, and yet soaked frame; his face in ferocity.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up enough to fully see his skinny body.

"The cold water froze my toes off, that's what." He garbled, walking to the apartment door. He then opened it and walked down the steps and to the lobby, still practically naked, except for the towel. I listened.

"You… swear, if you keep doing this… anymore, I've had it and I… So please turn on the… Gah, you guys frustrate me so… Can't take it… Good bye!" that was all I could make out. I then heard his wet feet stumble up the stairs and he became visible in the door frame. I heard him grunt again. "Gah, I hate the staff so much!" he yelled, throwing off the towel and then getting dressed. I laughed to my self slightly and got up, getting on some garments. Subaru then opened the door and proceeded to walk out. I smiled and made the bed and turned off the TV; I must have fallen asleep last night watching it. When that was done, I sat on the bed and looked around the bland room. White walls, ugly blue carpet, and a worn dresser pressed on the wall.

I never liked that dresser. When we first arrived in this world, it bothered me for about a week. It really is ugly. I looked on top of the breakfront. Subaru's wallet was there; he must have forgotten it. I grabbed the piece of leather and ran outside to find my twin. I brushed passed all kinds of humans.

As I was running, I tripped over my own feet and bumped into something solid. I hit it with a loud 'thud', along with a sharp pain in my body. I landed on the pavement and held my throbbing head. I spouted a few cuss words and was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you…" the voice started. No. It can't be. That voice… It's impossible… there's no way… It can't be. My heart began to race and my face became hot. My body became numb. I looked up. "… Kamui." He said.

"Fuuma…" I then heard my name being called. I turned my head to see Subaru there, starring at the man in fury. I swallowed. I am in so much trouble…


	4. Jasmine venom

I stared at Kamui in disbelief when I saw him with that man. I could feel the scorching anger race through my veins… like venom. Kamui stared at me with his big purple eyes; he knew that he was in trouble. Fuuma smiled and me and offered to help my twin up, but his hand was pushed away in reply. Kamui stood on his feet and brushed him self off. I snarled. Kamui bowed his head in pity as his eyes continued to stare.

"Ah, Subaru-san, there is no need to be angry. Kamui did nothing wrong. I just simply bumped into him." He said, still giving me that sincere smile.

"Kamui… why were you out here anyway?" I demanded. He swallowed and handed me my wallet.

"I… You left it at the apartment… so… I came to return it to you… I'm sorry…" he whimpered. My anger faded and I smiled.

"Okay. But… why are you here, Fuuma?" I asked. He smiled and looked at Kamui.

"No real reason. I'm just looking for job offers. I need the money, and Yuuko isn't giving out any jobs for me." He said. I sighed and hugged Kamui. His face turned cherry red after I kissed him on the cheek.  
"Let's go home." I said. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well uh… I… I feel kind of weak… I need to hunt… So… I'll meet you back at the apartment… okay?" he said, his face even more blushed. I glared at Fuuma who still had the innocent look on his face. My eyes flicked back to Kamui, who was trying to hide the shame he felt. I nodded and walked back to the apartment, hoping that he would do the right thing.


	5. Black bottles

I watched as Subaru walked away slowly. My face was still hot, and I felt like I could have a nose bleed at any second. When my twin was out of sight, I looked over at Fuuma, who was still giving me that creepy smile. I grunted.

"Go away Fuuma, I don't want you here." I said. He chuckled as I walked off.

"Really, Kamui-sama, you truly are cute when you blush." He remarked. My heart was beating so fast it wasn't even in rhythm anymore; just a long, vibrating hum. It just seemed to blend into one sound. I sighed.

"Go away Fuuma… Why are you following me?" I demanded, not looking back at his face.

"I thought it would be interesting to see you hunt. Or did you lie?" he asked. His tone was dancing on line of teasing and honesty.

"I don't lie! Leave me alone, you jerk!" I yelled. He continued to follow me. I sprinted away vastly, leaving that creeper to fend for himself. He deserves it, after what he did to me in acid Tokyo. I couldn't sleep for days after that incident. He hurt me on the inside. I continued running until I got to park. I really was hungry. I needed to feed. But… I couldn't. I didn't have enough strength; or maybe even the will. I don't deserve to live after what I did. I sat myself on a park bench and waited.  
I waited, and waited, and waited. Maybe it was supposed to be like this. Maybe… I am supposed to do this kind of thing. All I do is wait. I sat there in the rain (it had begun to fall an hour earlier) and the night sky began to surround me. It had cloaked the sky in a grey form, making every thing go dark. My vampire eyes adjusted to it fairly after several minutes. For some odd reason, I stood up and began walking. I walked, and walked, and walked. It was better than doing nothing. Then I ran. I ran so hard I thought my heart was going to pump it self out.

I tripped on my own legs, and I fell. I could see leaves passing me by, and I knew I was falling. I hit the grass, and a harp pain cut through my cheek. This is what I deserve. My life will always be like this. Every thing became true darkness. No light was anywhere. I heard… foot steps? I could feel warm hands lift me off the ground. I knew what was going to happen. I was more than likely going to be killed. But it didn't matter. The end came anyway.


	6. Navy tears

I waited at home until dusk came. Kamui wasn't back yet. Was he hurt? No, he couldn't be. He said that he wouldn't ever betray me either. Maybe… maybe he just left. No! I know that I more to Kamui than that. Maybe… maybe he's lost. Maybe he can't find his way home. He always did have a bad sense of direction. That's just his style, the way he is. I hope you he's okay.

I laid still in my (our) bed, sobbing my eyes out silently. I guess I pushed him too hard. I prayed to the lord that he would come home safe to me. I cried and cried for hours on end. I was alone. I hated being alone. I was scared. Maybe… maybe Fuuma has him. No, Kamui would never do that to me. He loves me.  
"No… I'm over reacting. He's probably still hunting."

_Lord, please don't let him die. Because when he gets home… I want to kill him myself._


	7. Bronze love

I listened. I heard… sizzling. And… a TV in the back ground?

_And theres some body else that needs taking care of in Washington._

_Who's that?_

_Rose Williams._

_36 34 36… Does that answer your question?_

I listened ever harder. Whistling. Some one was whistling lightly. A hollow 'crack.' And more sizzling. Where was I? I remember falling, and then… that was it. I just remember falling. I cracked open my eyes and jolted to sit up. I was right. A TV was being played. Something smelt good. I looked down at my own body; I was in a bed with plain white sheets and messed up covers. And these clothes… I was still in my jeans… but this shirt… It was so big on my frame. Where was I? This white shirt smelt so familiar and welcoming. I looked to my left and saw an open door, next to a salt water fish tank. Besides the TV, it was the brightest light in the room. I stood and peaked my head through the door. A plain white living room with white walls and many strange knick- knacks. It must be an apartment. I looked over to my left once more and saw… Fuuma. He was cooking… eggs. I think. I growled at him. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah. You're awake. I was wondering when you were going to get up. I found you in the park passed out, and I thought you needed help, so I took you to my place. And I changed your shirt. I didn't bother to change your jeans; you need the dignity." He said. I snarled at him. "You can keep the shirt." He added at the end. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, or more like demanded. He smiled and stirred the eggs.

"I just fed you the blood of a bird. No need to thank me." He said. I growled once more. "You're so inconsiderate, Kamui-kun. I saved your life, and this is what I get?" he smirked at me. I sighed. He poured the eggs on a plate and sat down at a desk. "Oh, and by the way, the bathroom is in the back. You may take a shower if you like." He said. I swallowed hard and walked down the hall on my toes to the bathroom. The walls were a light yellow and the floor was a tan tile layout. The tub was bronze and the bathroom it self was quite roomy. Pictures of soap and stuff were hanging on the walls, and a large fogged window was next to the tub. It shimmered in the heating lamp. The toilet was bronze also, and was classy. The room smelt of… lavender. I hated lavender.

I looked over at the sink again and saw a stack of towels there, along with a bag. I opened. A black T-shirt. Size 8. My size.

There was a note on the towels. I picked up the small card and skimmed it with my eyes.

_Kamui- I bought a new shirt, the other one was ruined. Enjoy your self and relax. If you need anything, just call me. ~Fuuma._

I sighed and tip toed of to the tub, turning on the water. The steam filled room and went into my lungs. I liked that feeling; like swallowing ice, except warm. When the tub was filled to my content, I stripped myself and got in quietly, making sure not to make any noise. I prayed that Subaru wasn't mad at me; or worse; out looking for me. If he found me here, I would never see the sun again. I shuddered to that thought. I washed my body thoroughly, making sure to get all of the dirt and grime of my skin. I couldn't sense Fuuma on me anywhere, so I suppose he did nothing. He better not have done anything to me. I would kill him if he did.

When I was done with lathering my self, I washed off and dried myself with the towels, letting the soap flow down the drain. It felt nice. It felt really nice. The warm water made me relax, and just fall into myself. It was like all my worries and imperfections were washed down the drain as well.

I got myself dressed, wearing the new shirt, and went to the living room where Fuuma was. I swallowed again. He smiled at me with that same smirk; a smirk that danced on my nerves vigorously.

"Ah, Kamui-san, It looks like you took a shower. Are you feeling okay?" I didn't answer. His beady eyes continued to stare at me and my soul. His black hair shined in the lamp light, while his white coat swirled around his body in a perfect fit. My face became hot again. My knees became numb and my breath became sharp. I wanted to run. But that would only show my fear. If Fuuma ever saw that part of me, he would never let it go. He would take advantage of it. Maybe… I could sneak out later. Just say that I subconsciously had to leave. Maybe that would work. I hoped it would.


	8. Crimson Daisy

My heart was pounding against my rib cage as I ran across town. He had to be some where, anywhere. If I were Kamui, where would I go? I thought about the many places he could be as I sprinted across the pavement. I kept running, and soon I came to the park. I stopped in my tracks and listened to my surroundings. Kamui… I can smell him. He's some where near here. Or at least he was. I followed his scent and came to a small patch of grass. Something was shimmering in the organic blades. I picked the dainty thing up with my trembling fingers and gasped. It was Kamui's amulet.

"No…" I said to my self. This couldn't be. He can't be dead. I can still feel his life force near here. He has to be alright. If he's not… I don't know what I'll do. I listened even harder. I couldn't hear him, but I sure could feel him. He was close by. I followed the force as best as I could and it led me to a large apartment building. I cleared my throat and was about to run inside, but a police officer stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I swallowed and grunted.

"Please…! You have to let me through, some one very important to me is in there, and he-"

"You can't come in with out an ID. Sorry kid." He said. I growled and pushed my way past him, only to be grabbed by 2 pairs of arms. I kicked and screamed as best as I could, but they were too strong.

"Let me go! You don't understand, some one very important is there, and he needs my help or he's going to get hurt! Please! Help me, some one, please! Any one!" I screamed. The officer's threw me into the back seat of a police officer and drove away. "Where are you taking me?" I yelled. He wiped his mouth from the blood. I must have hit him on accident.

"I'm taking you to jail, kid. You have assaulted a police officer; that's considered a federal offense. So stop whining." He said, driving away from the building. I watched the apartment complex disappear as we headed further from my destination- Kamui. Tears streamed down my face as I watched in sorrow.

"Please wait for me, Kamui-san. Don't leave. I'll be back for you soon."


	9. Violet Kiss

I held onto the door knob with trembling fingers. Maybe he had gone to sleep. If he did, this was my chance. If I don't take this opportunity, he'll end up killing me; I won't be able to say good bye to Subaru. I gulped down my fear and opened the door. All the lights in the living room were off, so he must be asleep. I sighed and tip toed to the front door lightly, making sure not to make a sound. As soon as my hand touched the door handle, the lights flicked on. I turned my head rapidly and saw Fuuma standing there, smirking at me.

"Fuuma…"

"Where are you going?" he asked, obviously on alert. I sighed to myself and walked over to him. I stared up at him with flinty eyes, and yet, the sorrow just seemed to shine through them.

"I need to go find Subaru."

"Hmmm…" Fuuma said. I took that as a no. I looked down with teary eyes and sighed. I needed to get away from him. I did want to stay, but I couldn't. Subaru needed me. I thought for a moment as he continued to stare down at me. I closed my eyes tightly and hugged Fuuma. I could feel his heart skip a beat. A tear ran down my face.

"Please… He needs my help… Please, Fuuma." I pleaded. Fuuma stood still as his heart hummed. I pressed my face into his coat deeply, my voice muffled. Fuuma sighed and put his hands on my shoulders lightly, almost letting them hover. I looked up at him. He smiled.

"I guess he needs you more than I need you." He said. I blushed and looked to the side with unsure eyes, locked in their sockets. I leaned forward a bit. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. The side of his face was warm, like his personality. I could feel his face get hot. He was blushing. His heart fluttered simultaneously with mine. I broke away from him and stared down at the floor.

"Thank you… You have a big heart." I managed to say. I walked over to the door and opened it, but stopped. I sighed again, making sure not to turn around. I didn't want to see his face, but at the same time, that's all I wanted. I swallowed my pride and looked back at him. He stood there, his face red and his hands shaking at his sides. "Come… come see me. If that's not too much… Okay?" I said. His face turned fire truck red and he swallowed. His expression faded into a smile.

"I will. I'll see you later… Kamui." He said.

"I'll see you later…" I said, and I walked out. I followed Subaru's force. I hoped that he was alright. I could feel the distress in his presence.


	10. Silver Lining

I held the bars at the police stations cell. I stared at the guard as she read a 'people' magazine. I thought for a moment. Maybe I could get her to give me the keys. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"Hey, is that the new issue?" I asked, staring down at the page she was reading. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yup. Why, do you like this brand?" she asked, putting her book mark in the magazine. I sighed and nodded. I could tell that she was weak minded. Maybe I could fake it. I took a deep breath and winced, holding my heart.  
"Ow, Ow! My chest…! My heart… it feels like its going to explode!" I yelled. The woman stood up from the chair and asked if I was okay. I looked up at her with teary eyes. I was an excellent tear faker. She blushed. "I think my dying!" I chocked out. She started to panic and yell. I smirked. "Please, miss… I need your help!" I yelled. Her face turned to crimson red. She managed to get out her keys in her pocket and unlock the cell door. She came inside and helped me out. I pushed her away and ran out the door. I was stopped by two bulky police officers.

"Yeah, nice try, kid. But not nice enough." He said. They took hold of my arms and dragged me back to my cell. I sighed. _I should have thought this through… _I told myself. I held onto the bars and stared at the ceiling quietly. Maybe they would let me go for good behavior. I sighed heavily. There was no chance of that. I ended up sitting on the floor, moping helplessly. I then felt… Kamui. He was getting closer and closer. I listened. I heard… arguing.

"Please… have to let me… need to get him… you please let me through?" It was Kamui's voice. A tear flowed down my face. He came for me. E actually came for me. I yelled for him and he came running in. "Subaru-sama! Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Could you get me out of here?" I asked, my bell voice ringing across the room. The guard opened the door and let me out. I hugged Kamui. "You came back for me!" I yelled with delight.

"Well… yeah. You're my twin. I'll always come back for you. I'm sorry I didn't show up, I got stranded in the park… and…"

"Who were you with?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't say his name.

"Uhm… a… an acquaintance. He helped me out. I need to thank him later…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He blushed brightly and smiled to himself. I shrugged. I remembered something. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Kamui's amulet. It glimmered in the florescent light. He smiled. I put it around neck tenderly, making sure not to hurt him. I kissed his on the cheek.

"Let's get back to the apartment. I'm tired." He said. I smiled and took his hand in mine. We walked back together, hand in hand, unwilling to ever let go.

- A/N

Muhahahahaha, thats all for right now, people. I hoped you like this one, it took me awhile. Leave a review. Oh, and thanks to my best friend Andi for her support. She just moved, but I hope to keep in touch with her! By the way, if you're reading this, whats you're favorite part? Heh heh... fuuny memory. I almost posted another chapter, but I didn't. It would ruin the ending. Sorry! Oh, one more thing. Kampai (Cheers) to Laustic, my most supportive reader! *Holds up fruity punch*. Thanks, and I hope you like my new stopries! Check on me evry few days, I post new stories often, for some reason. Muhahahahahahahahahaha! Byby, my fellow pen people!


End file.
